Wash Day with Friends
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: It's a hot day and Bumblebee is in need of a car wash after a messy incident. And who better to clean him up than his human companion, Spike Witwicky. Rated K for a readers to enjoy. Cute fluff and tickles are abound.


**Hey everyone. First off, I would like to apologize for not being so active for a while. I am having some problems with my lap top and it is being looked over to see if it can be fixed. However, just today, my friend newbienovelistRD has showed me how to upload stories on my iPhone. YaY! Thank you newbienovelistRD! Anyhow, to thank you all for your patience, I am posting my story based on a role play I did with G1Bumblebeegirl101. Bumblebee, Spike Witwiky, and Sparkplug Witwicky belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

**Wash Day with Friend**

* * *

It was a hot, scorching summer day at the Ark, the headquarters of the Autobots. Not much activity was going on, except for the Autobots going about with paperwork, working out in the work out facility, or were out and about driving across the Autobot territory to check for Decepticon intrusion.

Sparkpug and his son, Spike, were on their way back from base ball practice, and both humans were looking forward to relaxing in the cool indoor setting of the Autobot base. Spike was looking forward to it the most, because he had a very long day at practice, sweating in the hot sun. He even admitted to his father that he thought he was going to my due to sweating so much.

"Well, you may have some time to wash off. That'll help cool you off." Sparkplug suggested as the pulled into the entrance way and got out.

Spike was about to answer when Bumblebee, the youngest member of the Autobots drove in besides them and parked besides their car. The humans were surprised to see Bumblebee covered in sludge, mud, and other yucky stuff all over him; his wheels, his doors,everything. He looked almost like a moving garbage pile.

"Bee! What the heck happened to you?" Spike asked.

"I was out for a drive in town when a truck carrying oil took a nasty turn and all the oil spilled out on me. Worser still, I was alone and I had to help clean up before anything else happened." Bumblebee explained, feeling a little disgusted while he felt the gunk on his tires.

"That's an easy fix, Bumblebee. You can just take a shower in the cleaning facility. I was telling Spike just that." Sparkplug told him but Spike playfully punched his dad's shoulder.

"Dad, Bee doesn't have to know." Spike said and Bumblebee giggled.

"It's okay, Spike. I understand. But I am afraid that the cleaning facilities are being checked out. It appears that all the pipes are getting clogged for some reason. How am I supposed to get clean now?"

Spike thought about the predicament that his friend was in until he snapped his fingers.

"I have an idea. Dad, do you know if we still have there car cleaning supplies are?"

* * *

Outside amongst the side of the base, Spike screwed in the hose connecting it to the water supply and turned around to Bumblebee, who was still in his vehicle mode.

"What's all this for?" he asked and Spike told him he had set up a place for him to wash Bumblebee.

"It's a car way in a sense. I will wan you with the cleaning solution with these brushes and sponges, and you'll be all clean. And you get cooled off since it's so hot out." Spike further explained.

"But what about you? You can get hot too." Bumblebee pointed out, but Spike promised that he'll get coed off after he finishes. "Okay. Let's give it a shot ." Bumblebee finished and Spike grabbed the hose and turned it on.

"I'll soak you on each side, and the front and back so then I won't have to rush found all of you at the same time." the teen boy spoke as he began spaying the front of Bumblebee's hood. Bumblebee shuttered a little by the temperature of the water, but then relaxed as it cooled him down from the sun. After a few moments,Spike turned off the hide and grabbed a bucket of water mixed with cleaning solvent and water, as well as a long brush.

after a couple of dunks, the brush had a good amount of soap, and Spike began scrub Bumblebee around the front. Bumblebee sighed in comfort as the bristles carefully scribed the oil and dirt off of him, and the smell of the cleaning solution was just as good to his olfactory sensors. "Oh yeah. That feels good." Bumblebee purred.

"Ad your enjoying it, Bee." Spike smiled as he finished up the front end of his friend and went on rinsing the soapy residue off. Again it was a wave of cool, hydrating water as it washed into Bumblebee. This process went on for the next couple minutes until Bumblebee's vehicle mode was squeaky clean.

Spike checked again to make sure that he didn't miss anything before he spoke. "Okay, Bumblebee. Your vehicle mode is clean, but your bipedal mode might be dirty too. Want me to clean that up?"

"Yeah. I did get dirty in robot mode, while I was cleaning up the spill." Bumblebee said and transformed. After he did that, he laid down on his back and awaited for Spike to start dousing him. Spike was right about Bumblebee still being dirty; the bottom of the robots feet and arm joints were covered with sludge.

Spike used the hose to get Bumblebee's feet and went over with the bucket and a smaller brush and began scribing the left foot, but then Bumblebee yelped and pulled his foot away. "What's wrong?" Spike asked and Bumblebee liked at him.

"It tickles. Can you try and be careful when you do that, please?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I will try." the boy apologized and resumed his scrubbing, but he was slow and careful this time. He heard Bumblebee trying his best to hold in his laughter and managed to only emit small chuckles and snickers. Spike felt sorry about what he was doing, but then realized that he heard the happiness in Bumblebee's laughter. It sounded as of he was enjoying the small tickles. He did the same with the other foot; slow and careful.

"You doing okay, Bumblebee?" Spike checked on the Autobot and saw that Bumblebee was holding his hand over his mouth, muffled giggles were heard.

"Y-y-yes! I'm fine. Go on ahead. F-f-f-finish up." Bumblebee spoke from behind his hand, and Spike continued until at last the feet were done. Only one last place to wash. The arm joints.

"Okay, Bee. I need to do your underarms and your finished." he let the Autobot know.

Bumblebee felt an icy chill up his back plate. His arm joints were super duper ticklish. "Uh, alright. But please be extra careful." he said as he held his arms above his head.

Spike nodded his head and went over to the right arm joint and was super careful as he scrubbed. Bumblebee made a small giggle and clamped down his jaws to suppress the growing giggles. That sound made Spike giggle as well.

"It's not funny!" Bumblebee said while trying to hold his laughter. Spike laughed louder as he looked at his friends face plate.

"I can't help it. You're making me laugh."

That comment made Bumblebee quickly sit up straight and stare at Spike with a evil grin. "I make you laugh, huh? Oh I'll make you laugh! Come here!" Bumblebee grabbed Spike and held him in one hand as his other began ticking his stomach. "Tickle tickle tickle!"

"Aha-ha-ha-ha! Bumblebee!" Spike laughed had as he squirmed to break free, which eventually he did and scrambled over to the last arm joint and began scrubbing it fast. The fast pace of the bristles sent Bumblebee into hysterics as he screamed with wild laughter and wriggled around, but was trying his best to be careful at the same time so as to not hurt Spike.

"AAAAAHHHH! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!" Bumblebee laughed as the bristles of the brush brushed harder and harder on his arm joint.

"No way! This is fun!" Spike laughed, but then he was doused by the hose as Bumblebee began squirting him with water. Spike was caught off guard as the water distracted him from a much bigger threat. It was Bumblebee's fee hand. The hand quickly caught him and Spike soon found himself pinned to the ground with his legs being held up and Bumblebee was taking his skies and socks off before getting them wet with the hose. Spike suddenly realized what was about to happen.

"Oh no. No, no, no! Please! Anything but that!" he pleaded but it was too late, for he saw Bumblebee holding the small brush.

"You think it's funny to tickle me? Okay then, let's see how it works on you." Bumblebee grinned as he soon began the tickle torture, scrubbing the brush on both of Spikes exposed and ticklish feet. The human was now screaming like school girl as his feet were vigorously tickled to death. "AAAAHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Spike laughed as the long, thin bristles were going berserk on his soles and toes. Even though he was being tortured in playful and friendly manner, even though he was having fun as well, Spike felt like he was about to faint from the tickles and after a few minutes of tickles he started to cough.

Bumblebee saw this and immediately stopped and took Spike in his arms and patted his back, helping him regain his breath. After a few minutes, Spike sighed and hugged Bumblebee, which Bumblebee did in return. "You okay, Spike? I'm sorry about that. I nearly went overboard." Bumblebee cooed.

Spike chuckled as he smiled again. "Hey, I deserved it. I didn't stop when you told me to. But, it's okay. I think we both had fun, right?"

"Yeah. I guess we did. And other than that, we're both cleaned up and cooled off." Bumblebee said and he was right. Both the Autobot and human were no longer hot or messy. Now they were cooled off and all clean. "Thanks for the car wash, Spike. It was fun" Bumblebee thanked his best friend before he and the human went back inside, happy that they had a great time together as all friends should.

* * *

**Whew! I just typed this up and boy arm my fingers tired. I had no idea that this would take longer on a phone than on a computer. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this short story, because I am afraid I will be out once again for Labor Day vacation to Tennessee with my family. I will be back on Monday and will try to do another story, a short one. Until next time. Sparkling Lover out.**


End file.
